Distraction
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Auron decides to distract Rikku from the storm during thier stay at the travel agency in the thunder plains. Rikku/Auron Lemon! implied Wakka/Lulu. One-shot with chance of sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Distraction

Distraction

Auron decides to distract to a certain terrified al-bhed during their stay in the thunder plains. One-Shot Rikku/Auron Lemon.

I was browsing through all of the M rated Rikku Auron pairing and to be frank I was rather disappointed… I only found one that really captured my attention. So I figured I would take it upon myself to rectify this problem by writing one. Hopefully this story is up to your standards, anyways read and review my friends.

Milana Despana

Warning: I will be putting up warnings on all of my M rated stories from now on… and this warning is, this story is M rated meaning it is not for virgin eyes, it will corrupt you and make you blush. Anyways… read on!

**Distraction**

Krack!!

"EeeeEeee!" Rikku shouted as she cowered down to the ground in a fetal position.

A unified sigh went throughout the group as once again the young Al-Bhed Guardian cowered at the sound of the thunder.

Auron was not impressed, how was this young girl supposed to protect Lady Yuna, when she couldn't even stand up to thunder… it was pathetic, yet the older Guardian could not help but allow his eye to roam across the shivering form.

She was very beautiful, yet he could not help but sigh as he averted his gaze, she was young, too young, and he had unfinished business to complete before he continued on to the far plane so he put a scowl on his face and offered that the group continued moving.

After receiving nods from everyone but the small lump on the ground Auron chuckled and began to walk off tossing a comment to Rikku, "You can either come with us or, stay there and get eaten by a fiend,"

A frustrated, "Fine." was the response he was gifted with as he caught the sounds of Rikku standing up and dusting herself off.

About twenty minutes later and a few cure spells to a clumsy Tidus brought them to an inn.

Auron was not surprised at the sudden request from Rikku, and after a hushed conversation with the others they decided they would stay, but only after they messed with the annoying, yet beautiful Al-bhed Guardian.

They slowly began to walk away from the inn, their turned backs hiding their smiles as they heard Rikku shout.

"Pretty please? Just for a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning!"

"Let's rest, please? Pretty please? I'm too young to die!"

"You're mean… cruel!"

By this point poor Wakka was nearly laughing out loud, his shoulder slightly shaking as he held in his laughter. Lulu merely rolled her eyes while Kimahri gave a glare of disapproval at the blitz ball player.

"Your moms would be ashamed of you!"

"Are you having fun doing this to me?"

Lulu had to elbow Wakka to discourage him from shouting yes, meanwhile Auron who had decided they had been mean enough turned and walked back to where Rikku and Tidus were standing.

He held back a chuckle as he said, "Fine, we rest. She's worse then the storm."

They entered the inn, Rikku being the first and Auron picking up the tail end, his eye once again travelling to wander Rikku's body that was being enhanced by her wet clothing clinging to her curves.

He then quickly walked over to a corner where his attention could be better spent not making him a pervert… or at least not making it obvious that he was interested in the young al-bhed.

He then listened as Rikku explained her fear of thunder and lightning, it was actually quite reasonable, and he was not surprised at her brother's stupidity. Braska had told him long ago of his nephew and his lack of intelligence… Auron was merely upset for Rikku who had been affected so deeply by his stupidity.

Auron was the first one to talk to Rin, immediately asking about the availability of the inn, he raised an eyebrow when he was told they had only four rooms. He booked them all before turning to the group.

Yuna obviously wanted to be alone, so Auron handed her a key, Kimahri followed her, saying that he would stand guard at her door during the night.

Lulu then turned to Auron and said rather bluntly, "Wakka and I would like a key please Sir Auron."

Auron raised an eyebrow and turned to Wakka who was blushing furiously, the older guardian suppressed a laugh as he nodded and gave the key to the black mage.

Auron then turned to the two that were left; Tidus was attempting to speak al-bhed to Rin, and failing **horribly**, and Rikku was sitting nervously on a chair near the table, her hands fidgeting with the edge of her shorts, giving Auron something to stare at for a few seconds before he cleared his voice, in an attempt to gain the attention of the two youngest Guardians.

"Well, there are two rooms left, and since I don't feel right leaving a terrified young girl alone at night, how about we draw straws Tidus?" Auron asked as he gazed at the son of Jecht, whose hair was still singed slightly from a few faulty lightning dodges.

"All right, s'okay with me…" Tidus said, his eyes gazing down the hall towards Yuna's room.

Auron rolled his eyes as Rin cut the straws, Tidus was hopeless, little did he know that he had no chance for happiness with Yuna. Little did he know that death awaited Yuna, that that was the fate of all summoners, especially Auron's friend Braska.

Auron then reached over and chose a straw effortlessly, sure he was hoping he ended up with Rikku, but it didn't really matter, as long as she wasn't alone…

He was surprised to find himself holding a stub of a straw while Tidus held the longer one, he then sighed as Tidus took one of the keys and walked of towards his room.

Meanwhile Rikku was staring at Auron with a small smile, "So… heh… I guess we're roomies? Eeeee!" and once again the tiny al-bhed was huddled in a small ball.

"Come Rikku the sooner you go to sleep the sooner the thunder will go away…" Auron said as he leaned over and helped her to her feet, meanwhile attempting to keep his eyes averted from her breasts….

The room was rather large, but there was only one bed, so Auron decided to be a gentleman. "Rikku, you may have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No! I mean, please don't leave me alone Auron… I'm scared." Rikku squeaked as the thunder boomed outside once again, and a flash of lighting was visable through their window.

Auron suddenly found himself in an interesting predicament, Rikku had ran over to him and attached herself in fear, and he currently found himself being hugged, by the object of his desire… so with another sigh Auron agreed to stay by Rikku's side.

He could not help but smile as she dethatched herself and performed a little victory jig. She then proceeded to strip. Causing Auron's jaw to drop, "Rikku, what are you doing?" He asked once he found his voice, while concentrating on keeping his blood from flowing to a certain part of his body.

"Well, there's no bath room, so I'm changing, if you don't like it you can turn around." Rikku said as he proceeded to pull off her top. Causing Auron's eye to bulge…

He could not help but notice two things about her, she was beyond beautiful, and she was perky… literally. This he noticed when his eye drifted down to her orange bra and stayed there for a moment. He then averted his gaze and turned around, deciding to shed his own heavy coat and pants, leaving on his t-shirt and boxers.

He turned around to find Rikku in a small link t-shirt that read PNYD al-bhed for brat. She also wore a pair of orange short shorts.

Auron didn't notice but Rikku was currently checking him out, she noticed that he looked very nice with his tight black t-shirt a dark blue boxers, and she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without them on.; she then quickly averted her mind as she caught sight of a flash of lightning.

Auron chuckled as he watched Rikku dive under the covers. He then climbed into the bed himself, arranging himself so that he was gazing at Rikku.

He suddnly found himself in a very compromising position, Rikku had pulled herself up and placed her lips shyly on his own, pulling away long enough to look him in the eye and say, "Auron, will you help distract me from the storm?" And once again she kissed him.

Auron could not help but kiss back, it felt so right, yet he knew it was so wrong; but he couldn't help but feel disappointed when she pulled away to snuggle into his chest.

"Auron, E tuh'd ghuf ruf du cyo drec yho udran fyo, E muja oui…" Rikku mumbled as she snuggled into Auron's chest.

(Auron, I don't know how to say this any other way, I love you…)

Auron gasped as he translated what she said in his head, he then lifted her chin and looked her directly in her eyes, his only working eye gazing into her beautiful green eyes with their cute little spirals.

"Rikku, don't say that… please don't say that… you don't want to love me… you can't love me I'm an unsent…" Auron said his voice cracking as he continued to gaze at the beautiful young girl still clinging to his chest.

"I know Auron, I could tell while we were sitting outside the Farplane, I figured that you didn't want anyone to know so I kept it to myself. But Auron it doesn't matter to me…" Rikku said as she stared back stubbornly into his eye.

"Auron, when you're cut, do you bleed?"

"Wha…" Auron asked, confusion apparent in his face.

"When you're sad do you cry? When you're happy do you laugh?"

"Rikku, I don't under…"

"When you're horny, do you get a boner?" and with that final question Rikku bravely grasped his enlarged penis in her hand. "I'll take that as a yes, and now you listen to me. I don't care if you're unsent, a fiend or even sin. I love you because you are you, and that will never change."

And with that Rikku leaned forward and kissed Auron with all her might, as she attempted to tell him how she felt through that one kiss, just in case he was too stubborn to understand plain English let alone al-bhed

At that moment Auron had no clue what to say, he had never ever ever expected that from her, and in a small way he was pleased… so he returned the kiss, bravely darting his tongue out to lick her lip, and grinning when she willingly let him in to her waiting mouth.

She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, and she smelt of motor oil and rain, and beneath the smell of rain was the smell of flowers he couldn't name, but whatever they were they were so right.

He pulled away for a moment to allow both of them to breathe before returning to the kiss. After another long seductive kiss that boiled his blood like nothing ever had before, he pulled back and replaced his mouth on her chin licking, sucking and nipping his way down to her neck, as she gasped and moaned beside him.

In on quick motion Rikku flipped Auron over so that he was on top and stuck her tongue out at him, before pulling him down into a kiss.

Auron chuckled, the girl was a mind reader and he couldn't help but smile as he returned to his ministrations on her neck. He while his mouth was working wonders his hands were also doing their own dance of seduction.

He used the elbow of his good arm to support so that he didn't crush the young girl while allowing his hand to gently massage her breasts, then growing frustrated at the cloth separating him from the warmth of her flesh, he skillfully stripped her of her in on motion lifting his lips for only a moment before he replaced them upon her collar bone. A smirk gracing his face as he heard her gasp as the cold air hit her still damp flesh.

His ears greedily drank in her moans and groans as he began to slowly make his way to her breasts with his mouth, his tongue and teeth leaving small love markings as he descended.

Rikku was in heaven, she had never expected this from him, she had always figured he was too stuck up to know how to pleasure a girl, and well she officially loved being proven wrong.

A shocked gasp left her mouth as Auron latched onto her breast, it was unlike anything she had every felt, his mouth was so hot, yet so… mmmm… she lost all tracks of thought as he bit down gently.

Auron could not get enough of Rikku; he loved hearing her moans, groans, and gasps, they urged him on and sent feelings down his spine unlike he had ever felt before, he also could not get enough of her taste, her flesh tasted unlike anything he had ever tasted, and it became addictive to him, and he couldn't help but suck harder on her breast hoping to get more of this delicious taste off of her flesh.

He was rewarded with Rikku's arms coming up to dance seductively across his back, almost urging him to continue on with his steady torture of her body. He could not help but comply to this unspoken plea as he switched breasts, beginning his feast anew as he found his taste buds rejoicing once again.

After a few moments of torture Auron lifted his lips only to replace them on her stomach. Once again leaving marks of his love all over her young sweating body, he continued to descend.

As Auron made his way down her body Rikku decided that he was wearing to much clothing and quickly put her thieving skills to work by relieving him of his tight t-shirt in a quick jerk. Once his shirt was off she allowed her hands to roam his body freely, she rejoiced as she felt his muscles react to her ministrations, it was extremely seductive and she couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

Auron let out a moan as he felt the small hands roam his body, she was very gifted when it came to seducing, and he could not help but pause for a moment to enjoy her torture on his body.

After a few moments of having Rikku pleasure him with her innocent touches Auron decided to reward her for her efforts, and continued his travels south, pausing for a moment to relieve her of her sorts and undies in one swift motion earning himself a silent 'eep' from the girl underneath him.

He then wasted no time in delving his tongue into her wet dripping folds, his taste buds coming to life as the enticing new flavour washed over them. He was shocked; this young girl was by far the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Rikku was speechless, she had never thought anything could ever fell this good, hell she hadn't even known that those feelings were possible… she couldn't help but grasp onto the bed, her fingers gripping the materials of the sheets with a vice like grip as Auron's tongue drove her towards an orgasm unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Auron meanwhile was licking at her folds furiously, his tongue lapping up all of the juices leaking from her entrance greedily, and when mo more juices came forth he shoved his tongue in as far as was physically possible, in order to taste more of her.

Rikku bucked her hips as she felt Auron's tongue delve into her vaginal hole, it was heavenly, and yet so sinful in the same way, and she could not help but let out a pant of, "A… A… Auron…"

Auron smirked as he heard Rikku moan his name it sounded just so right coming from his lips and he couldn't help but smile as he retracted his tongue to torture her at her core by sucking and nipping at her clit.

He was met with whole new range of sounds as he continued to suckle, and at one point he had to use one of his arms to hold down her hips. Then a perfectly evil idea flashed across his mind and he reached up with his free hand to insert one of his fingers into her wet and dripping hole.

Rikku's back arched as he entered her with his finger, it felt so good and she let out a slow moan as he began to slowly pump her with his finger, wasting no time in finding her g-spot and constantly hitting it with his finger. She arched her back once again as he put in another finger, and then another. Rikku felt a wonderful full feeling as Auron pumped her with his three fingers, while continuing to suck and nip at her bud.

Rikku suppressed a scream as her orgasm took over her entire body, it was an exhausting orgasm, and yet she wanted more, she wanted to be filled by him, all of him.

Auron greedily lapped up all of her juices, not wanting to miss a single drop of her precious tasting fluid as his rough tongue ran along her folds, his ears listening closely to her heavy breathing and quick little gasps as every time he ran over her clit.

Auron took no time in climbing up Rikku's body, and he was shocked when the eager young woman pulled him into a long deep kiss, that was filled with unspoken passion and lust.

He also took note that during the kiss Rikku had wasted no time in relieving him of his boxers, allowing his painfully hard penis into the open.

Rikku then pushed her hips up into Aurons, an unspoken urge as she continued to kiss him furiously.

Auron smiled into the kiss as he positioned himself above Rikku's opening. He then gazed down into her brilliant green eyes and asked, "Are you sure?" he received another thrust and a glare as a response.

He chuckled as he leaned into her chest and thrust himself into her folds, pausing for a moment as he heard her gasp in pain, they lay like that for a moment before Rikku pushed her hips into his, giving him silent permission to continue onwards.

Auron nodded as he started at slow torturous pace, moaning as he felt her body constrict around him, it was simply amazing, he never felt anything like it, it was breathtaking and seductive, and overall addictive. He was brought out of his thoughts by a simple grumble from Rikku who was growing frustrated with the pace.

He grinned as he sped up the pace, once again drinking in her moans and groans with starving ears as he lowered his lips to torture her neck.

Rikku meanwhile was unable to speak, let alone think, the only thing on her mind was the immense passion building throughout her body, and the building pressure that was located in her lower regions.

Auron could not help but gasp as his orgasm tore through his body, it was powerful and fulfilling, and he smiled as he heard Rikku scream his name in passion.

They continued on like that until they both collapsed from exhaustion, Auron taking no time in pulling Rikku into his protective grasp, both of them bursting into laughter as they hears Lulu scream Wakka's name in unbridled passion. Auron falling asleep feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time, Rikku snuggling into his warmth, all thoughts on the man next to her as the storm continued to rage outside.

Rikku was jarred from her sleep by Auron sitting upright in a slightly panicked motion. "Mn… what's wrong?"

"The others are moving about, we should dress." Auron said as he leaned back and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, before standing and pulling his boxers on.

Rikku smiled as she watched him dress, she then 'eeped' as Tidus knocked on the door saying, "Come on guys, it's time we get going!"

Rikku bolted out of bed, only to trip on the blankets and go flying; however instead of a cold hard flood she found herself being caught in Auron's waiting arms, the older man almost fully dressed, except for his cloak which lay on a chair near the door.

She smiled as she righted herself and kissed, before scrambling to put her now dry clothing on.

Meanwhile Auron put on his cloak, and just as quickly placed his glasses on his head. Completing his look and causing Rikku to growl softly.

He smirked as he watched her dress, and once she was dressed he opened the door and allowed her to exit first, before walking out with great dignity as his eye watched her hips sway.

They left quickly, wanting to get to Macalania quickly, Kimahri, Yuna, and Tidus were taking the lead while the other walked in a small silent group.

The four of them then watched curiously as Kimahri dethatched himself from the front to walk with them.

"You ladies may want to lower screams next time. Kimahri heard you in hallway. You may also want to bathe, Kimahri can smell the sex on you." The four then watched with dropped jaws as Kimahri sped up to catch up the Yuna.

Lulu turned to Rikku and both girls just shrugged while their faces blushed violently. Meanwhile Auron turned to Wakka and merely shrugged at the Blitz ball player whose face was beginning to match his hair.

I may write two more parts to this I dunno yet. Anyways read and review.


	2. Note From Author

Note from Author.

Hey,

First I really want to apologize for the lateness of my updates. These past few months have been really rough on me for many reasons, and they are going to keep being tough. But I will not stop updating. I have so many plans for my fanfics, and I can guarantee you that I will be updating at some point within the next month. (All except Distraction, I need to replay FFX before I write more of this fic.)

TO give you the gist of how my life's been going just let me tell you this. Hospitals suck, and Swine Flu isn't fun. I'm not kidding I got the swine flu, and I burst an eardrum and I broke a blood vessel in my nose… all within an 8 day period. So yeah, not to mention just a lot of other stresses affecting my life. But I will be updating soon. Especially My Saviour is My Enemy and Love Lost, Love Found.

In short this note was just to say, Hi! I'm not dead, and I'm not stopping writing!

Saffire Anyse Ryver.


End file.
